El día más feliz de mi vida
by joho
Summary: Ha Shikamaru le dejan una tarea de decir cal es el día mas feliz de toda su vida y el narra cómo ese día pasa de bueno a muy bueno.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, trate ser al estilo de shikamaru asi que ojala y les guste.**

**Notilla: noruto y los personajes contenidos en este fic son y le pertenecen a MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

holita*-**mis exajeraciones**

(hola)-**pensamientos del personaje**

_hola-**letra de flashback**_

* * *

-Eh, chicos ya pongan atención, quiero que en su cuaderno escriban cual fue el día más feliz de toda su vida y gracias a él que sucedió después.-el profesor Iruka, está en entrenamiento para ser profesor de verdad,hay muchas cosas que me gustaron de este año por que este año ha traído muchos cambios de los cuales es que Naruto se haya graduado y mi problemático equipo que me asignaron de por vida, no me gustaría hablar de ellos…pensándolo bien si pero solo de uno y ese seria Chouji mi mejor amigo desde hace muchos años y eso me aria pasar a cuando conocí a Ino otra integrante de nuestro equipo, cuando la conocí me gusto y para decir verdad me sigue gustando y de ella a otro profesor, el bueno es un gran amigo y como maestro es genial, hay una persona que dice que me parezco mucho a él y mas porque fumo como loco, ¿qué tiene de malo eso? Voy a comenzar cuando la conocí fue el día mas problemático y feliz de toda mi vida.

Todo comenzó cuando estábamos en una de las clases de Kakashi-sensei y tocaron la puerta del salón y claro a la distracción del profesor todos se pusieron de pie e Ino aprovecho para ir con migo. -Shikamaru-kun.-me quede viendo el libro que el profesor nos dio para leer, a ella no le intereso y comenzó a hablar.-Shikamaru yo quiero decirte algo muy importante pero no te lo puedo decir aquí por eso quiero que me veas en la salida en el café que está en la esquina y quiero que vayas ¿vas a ir?

-Si.- para mí era un si cualquiera y para ella era como si yo le estuviera pidiendo "matrimonio"*, lo que me sorprendió viniendo de ella. Ella volvió a su lugar y comenzó a hablar con su amiga intima Sakura, quien a la vez estaba viendo a Sasuke.

El profesor pidió un poco de silencio y lo que paso por la puerta sorprendió a muchas chicas. Un chico pelirrojo cruzo la puerta de nuestro salón para dar la bienvenida de mi día más feliz de mi vida*, que ya había comenzado.

-Escuchen todos, el es un chico de intercambio y se va a quedar unos meses o hasta que termine el año.-Kakashi-sensei lo dijo con tanta admiración* que no se me dio sueño. El pelirrojo tenia los brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a cada uno de nosotros con sus ojos fríos y eso sí que me alentó a estar dormido a tal grado que ni escuche como se llama, claro me quede dormido y encima de todos mis cuadernos, dicen que me quede dormido dos horas y que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que todos se fueron al descanso y yo me quede ahí, y no faltaron los chistosos como Kiba que me empezaron a tomar fotos, hasta que Chouji me despertó y vi a todos riéndose, no es común en mi ser el hazmereír del salón.

Me fui con Chouji a unas gradas en frente del campo que dicen: ¡VAMOS KONOHA! Real mente grande. Subimos hasta donde llegaban las sombras de los árboles para poder mirar las nubes con toda tranquilidad.

-Shikamaru, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué Ino fue a tu lugar si ella nunca lo hace? hasta dice que no le hablemos.-me dijo comiendo sus papas de sabor barbacoa y sentado al lado de donde yo estaba acostado.

-No lo se me dijo que me quería ver en el café Turku.

-¿Qué crees que quiera?

- Que le diga cuanto es dos más dos.-comenzamos a reír un poco, un movimiento que hice y se me cayeron unos cuantos yenes hasta el piso, me pare por ellos y gracias a que quería una gran vista de las nubes tuve que bajar todo lo que subí para llegar a ellos. Tome los que vi a simple vista y después comencé a mirar a los lados para ver si no había otros tirados, cuando sentí como una mano me tocaba el hombro con un toque un poco violento, voltee para ver quién era y me encontré con el pelirrojo de mi clase.

-¿Son tuyos?-me enseño unos cuantos yenes en su mano.

-Si gracias.-los tome de su mano y me dieron escalofríos después de a ver lo visto tan cerca de mí.

Cuando él se fue me di cuenta de que es taba con dos personas más, uno era un chico y la otra una chica, los dos se estaban abrazando así que pensé que eran novios y voltee rápido para que no lo notaran y cuando me di cuenta ellos ya estaban casi a mi lado pero para mi suerte se fueron a otro lado. Chouji bajo de las gradas para acompañarme e ir nos a caminar, cuando llegamos en donde estaban Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Ino. Los mire platicar un momento y note como Ino se me quedo viendo, yo también la mire, gracias a mi distracción me tope con la directora del colegio.

-Shikamaru perdona.-me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de que todo estaba bien.

-Directora Tsunade, no discúlpeme usted no me fije en donde venia lo siento.-lo dije con todas las intenciones del mundo y lo más formal que pude.

-No importa lo que importa es que te elegí a ti para que guíes a una persona.- me llevo a su oficina y Chouji se tuvo que ir con Kiba gracias a que llame iba con la directora a quien le digo quinta ya que es la quinta directora que ha estado en la escuela por eso. Llegamos a la oficina y como por arte de magia apareció Shizune a mi lado, la quinta abrió la puerta y de inmediatamente se fue a sentar a su cilla y a su lado Shizune quien no se le despega. Al sentarme vi que la directora le hizo una señal con la mano a su ayudante, ella camino hacia la puerta y se fue por unos segundos, se fue y la directora nada más se me quedaba viendo, hasta que alguien toco a la puerta y la directora grito: ¡PASE! Y Shizune pasó con una chica atrás de ella. La chica es rubia y con los ojos verdes y a decir verdad por un momento llegue a pensar que era Ino,que loca confusión ya que Ino tiene los hojos verdes, hasta que la vi bien cuando se sentó junto a mí.

-Que bien, ya estás aquí.-no sabía que quería que yo hiciera con esta chica pero fuese lo que fuese no me podía obligar hacer lo que yo no quisiera o ¿si?-bueno Temari ¿cierto?- saco unos documentos de unos de sus cajones.

-Si.-dijo ella mirándola directamente a los ojos, me recordó al tipo pelirrojo de mi salón y nunca note que la estaba mirando demasiado hasta que se puso roja por ello.

-Bueno Shikamaru la vas a guiar unas semanas hasta que le enseñes todo el campus ¿de acuerdo?-de los documentos que había sacado me dio uno a mí y uno a ella. Lo abrí por curiosidad y al verlo vi que contenían datos sobre ella. Ella también abrió el suyo y supuse que contenían datos míos ya que el mío tenia de ella.- Shikamaru la tienes que enseñarle la escuela, y ya le dije a los maestros quienes son los que están ayudando a los nuevos, así que no te preocupes.- me sorprendió esa amabilidad de la quinta de repente pero de seguro fue porque la chica estaba ahí.- se pueden retirar.

Los dos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos para ir directa mente a la salida, ella me espero a que saliera, los dos fuimos por el pasillo como si nada hasta que escuchamos la campana de que empezaban las clases después del receso.

-Mi siguiente clase es en la aula 240, ¿me podrías llevar? el lugar es muy grande.- me dijo con un poco de nervios.

-si es por acá.-me quede parado unos segundos hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-Me llamo Temari y tu.-dijo dándome la mano y mostrándome una sonrisa y para ser sincero una sonrisa preciosa.

-Shikamaru.-le di un pequeño apretón de manos y también le di una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto.

* * *

**Eso fue la primera parte, no**** hubo nada de romance ni nada de eso pero en el siguiente le voy a poner un montón de cositas y lo voy hacer más largo. **

******Hasta el proximo capitulo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquita la conti y bueno es el final, hacerca de lo del tigre tengo que decirles que era muy de noche creo que mas dia que noche pero no se me ocurria nada y pues puse eso un mal chiste por sierto pero bueno QUE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!!!!**

* * *

Ella me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla en señal de una amistad, yo no sabía qué hacer si agarrar e irme así como a así o no hacer nada y ponerme rojo, así que mejor disimule.

-Q…Que beso digo ¿qué aula dices que te toca ahora?-si se me cruzo la palabra beso y aunque tartamudee creo que me entendió. Ella me dio otra sonrisa después de reírse, luego dio unos pasos antes de pararse.

-¿Me vas a llevar o qué?-camine hasta quedar a un lado de ella y guiarla hasta su aula.

Para ir aquella aula necesitaba pasar por el campo del campus y eso significaba que a esa hora Ino entrenaba con el equipo de porristas y ella me vería con Temari, no tiene nada de malo eso pero si lo tomaba de otra manera, la verdad no me imagino lo que pasaría solo que sería algo malo.

Intente a toda costa de que no nos viera, parecía que no nos había visto, ella estaba de espaldas y todo me pareció normal hasta que tuvo que gritar mi nombre. Yo no quería voltear y como no lo hice ella fue corriendo hasta donde yo estaba, que bueno que hay una reja para dividir el campo con el otro lado pero aun así ella llego con una amplia sonrisa y pegándose a la reja, me dijo "espérame aquí" y bueno no hice caso y me lleve corriendo a Temari con migo hasta lo que puede por que ella se jalaba mucho y gracias a que estoy muy salado al parecer, nos alcanzo. Me vio con una cara tierna y cuando vio a Temari pareció estar un poco molesta, se acerco a nosotros y cuando camina parece que está en una pasarela de moda.

-Hola shika.-Puso su mano en mi hombro y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ya me había hartado de tantos besos y de ponerme rojo.- ¿Quién es ella?- Ino miraba a Temari de arriba abajo.

-Ella es…-fui interrumpido por Temari y no debí dejar pasar eso.

-Yo soy Sabaku no Temari.- Se paro enfrente de Ino con una mirada retadora y ¿yo? Bien gracias viendo como una a la otra se intimidaban con sus miradas, hasta que me lleve a Temari cargando y aunque en esos momentos no la conocía nada, me importo muy poco que ella me estuviera golpeando y diciéndome "maldito pervertido, bájame crees que soy un saco de papas, me quieres para tus perversiones ¿verdad?"me parecio un poco problematico y ademas no le respondí nada hasta que llegamos al edificio y Temari estaba bastante enojada conmigo empezó a pegarme y a gritar como loquita, de tantas cosas que me digo solo me acuerdo de que me digo idiota y me dio un buen golpe, le hubiera hecho algo pero es una mujer y no es justo que un hombre golpee a una mujer.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ella bajo la mirada y se marcho, se detuvo antes de entrar.

-Perdóname, se que esta impresión que te acabo de dar no es convincente para que nos conozcamos mejor.-no tuve respuesta de ella y lo único que pensé fue "dile más cosas".-Sabes yo no soy así no es mi estilo estar cargando chicas que apenas si me su nombre.-todo lo que dije fue verdad. Note que ella bajaba la cabeza, la subió rápidamente y volteo.

-Bueno como no me gustaría ir a la dirección me podrías llevar al aula esa.- alzo su mano y con su dedo índice señalo para atrás, camine para quedar a su lado y le dije.-Entonces ¿me perdonas?- le di una sonrisa medio cansada, ella solo me dio una palmadita en el hombro y se empezó a reír. Caminamos y subimos las escaleras, comenzamos a platicar de cosas como cuantos años tenemos, que música nos gusta y no toque ningún asunto familiar por si no le parecía. Llegamos al segundo piso y qué bueno que adonde la tenía que llevar era el cuarto piso, la guie por el corredor para llegar a la aula. Se escuchaban gritos, pelotas golpeando el piso, en resumen mucho ruido dentro de esa clase, ya sabía que uno de los maestros había faltado y al parecer les tocaba con ese profesor. Abrí la puerta, note que todos se callaron, cuando entre los vi a todos en su lugar pero al ver que era yo se volvieron a parar y hacer desastre en todo su salón, se me acerco Lee un chico bastante raro, lo digo por su peinado.

-Hey, Shikamaru ¿Cómo esta esa flama de la juventud?

-Bien y ¿tu?-me reí un poco antes de que me pegara con su codo y moviera su cabeza en dirección a Temari.- ¿Ella? Temari.-le hablo al mismo tiempo le hablo otro chico que estaba sentado en la parte de adelante, en ese momento creí que era muy importante porque ni siquiera volteo a mirarme, se sentó en alado de él y comenzaron hablar, hubo algo que él le dijo ella volteo a verme y negó algo mi curiosidad era demasiada por saber quién diablos era ese chico y recordé que la vi con uno, cuando el chico pelirrojo me dio mis yenes fue que eran novios y la mantuve. Lee se puso a ver como platicaban y al mismo tiempo veía como yo los veía a ellos.

-Shikamaru.-no me di cuenta de que me hablaba ya que en ese momento estaba muy concentrado en otras cosas- ¡Shikamaru!-me asuste en el momento en el que me grito y mas porque fue en el oído.- ¿Qué te pasa hombre?

-Nada.- en ese momento no me di cuenta de que gracias al escándalo que armo Lee vino Neji a reclamarme una cosilla.

- ¿No tienes que estar en tu clase?-lo note un poco molesto y la verdad no me importo así que me despedí de ellos, cruce de nuevo el corredor y subí las escaleras para ir a mi salón. Toque la puerta y nadie me abría, abrí un poco la puerta y para mi sorpresa no había nadie, fui a la banca de Sakura ella siempre tiene las clases que nos tocan, ese día era viernes y la verdad todos los días nos dan deportes y me tuve que ir corriendo a los vestidores, me cambie más rápido que nada y me fui corriendo al campo.

Llegue y por desgracia la clase de deportes la imparte uno de los profesores más estrictos, es toda una leyenda porque da los castigos más problematicos de todo el mundo, desafortunada mente me toco uno de ellos, me dijo: da 5 vueltas a toda la escuela no 5 no 20 vueltas y después 20 saltos y después… fue algo interminable para mí, yo solo veía como movía su boca hasta que me dijo hazlo de una buena vez, con muchos gritos me lo dijo, tuve que hacer todo lo que me dijo y no lo hubiera hecho a no ser que él me acompaño a darle mil vueltas a toda la escuela, a contarme los saltos, las lagartijas, las sentadillas y demás cosas que me puso, no quisiera mencionarlas porque eran demasiadas cosas que me puso hacer.

Me bañe rápidamente, y cuando salí de los vestidores me di cuenta de que iba ser Temari si no la guiaba, bueno la directora Tsunade me iba a empezar a grita ¿Por qué todo mundo grita en esta escuela? No se pero el caso es que no quería eso con mi madre tengo suficiente, fui nuevamente al edificio donde hay más pisos en todo el campus y en donde se encontraba mi salón también, subí las escaleras y llegue al segundo piso y me imagine que ya estando ahí con su grupo no se perdería y envés de que me dirigiera a su aula me dirigí a la mía. Toque la puerta y escuche como un profesor decía pase y de inmediato reconocí la voz, entre, pase a mi lugar y pese las siguientes dos horas con mi trasero reposando y calentando la banca, contando los minutos que pasaban y de los dos cambios de clases que pasaron, todos salían, platicaban, algunos jugaban fut en el salón sin importarles a quien le pagaran con el balón. Tocaron la campana y algunos gritaron de "alegría", yo tome mis cosas y me fui del lugar, salí del campus iba ir directo hacia mi casa hasta que me acorde de que tenía que ir con Ino, me dirige hacia haya y pensé "tal vez Ino no habla enserio, tal vez no esté por que se la comió un tigre" esas eran unas de las posibilidades que me daba mi cabeza, si esa del tigre un poco salida del zoológico, pero en realidad nunca pensé que Ino hablaba tan enserio.

Llegue ahí e Ino no estaba, no me sorprendió ya que hay cosas que no debes creer en la vida pero dejando a un lado eso… Ino llego atrás de mi con una gran sonrisa y luego me abrazo.

-Shika pensé que no ibas a venir.-el que debió decir eso tenía que ser yo, ella me tomo por un brazo y me guio hasta una mesa, nos sentamos y se me quedo viendo con esa sonrisa que tiene ella.

-y ¿Qué me querías decir?-me iba a responder hasta que la camarera llego para tomar la orden, después de ver la foto de una piña que estaba en el menú, me acorde de algo.-Dios.-susurre.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Ino me miro confusa.

-Nada, nada… solo que me tengo que ir.- ella iba a mencionar algo pero no le deje que me dijera nada, me tuve que ir corriendo, ya que al parecer se me había olvidado de que tenia que ir por Temari y por alguna razón me acorde cuando vi aquella piña en el menú.

Llegue hasta las gradas que están enfrente del campo, que al igual que las otras dicen: ¡¡VAMOS KONOHA!! Igual de enorme que las otras pero estas tenían a una chica sentada mirando a todos lados y claro que al igual se veía enfadada. Me acerque a ella, mas bien dicho me sente alado de ella.

-Al fin llegaste.- no movio ni un solo dedo cuando yo me sente alado de ella.

-Si.-me acomode y puse mis brazos atrás de mi cabeza.

-Me alegra saber que…ja.

-Saber ¿que?- comenzó a reír, me pare enfrente de ella para que me dijera lo gracioso de asunto y de hecho no he logrado hacerlo, tampoco supe que me quería decir Ino pero ya no me importa más.

Después de unos meses me volví novio de Temari, conocí a sus hermanos descubrí que el chico que siempre estaba con ella es su hermano y el pelirrojo de mi clase también, ¿Quién lo diría? no les encuentro parecido, solo en que los tres son mandones, Kankuro y Gaara son demasiado sobre protectores y bueno estos mese han sido geniales con ella y para…bueno un poco problemáticos.

* * *

**FIN ja ahi me dicen si les gurto o no **


End file.
